A Renewal of Hope
by Writing Miracles
Summary: Two sisters and a stranger crash land on Dinotopia. Lynn and Matti instantly fall in love with the island, but this stranger only sees a business opportunity. Will he succeed in turning this land apart from time into a theme park? Will Dinotopia be united with the rest of the world? Please R&R to see more. Rated T just to be safe. Scenes might get intense, but I promise no details.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll kill you!"

The shorter blonde perpetrator scrambled from Lynn's clutches, still holding on to the rosy pink lipstick. Lynn followed, diving to catch her sister's heels before they disappeared down the staircase, coming just a little bit too late. She grunted as she landed on her stomach and a sharp pain shot from her tongue. Letting out a not-so-ladylike roar, Lynn sprang down the stairs after her prey. Her pounding footsteps echoed in spite of the carpeted stairs. Lynn's vision tunneled onto her sister, causing a few bumps as she attempted to maneuver around the log-cabin-esque furniture.

"Gah! Get back here, Matti!"

"You know, your face looks really familiar, Lynn. Oh yeah, it's just like the drawing on your mirror!"

"Yeah? Well keep laughing, 'cause it's gonna be the last thing you see!"

"What is going on?"

Matti smirked before bursting into forced tears and running to their mother. "I drew Lynn a picture of her and she hates it!"

Lynn scoffed. "Probably because it looks like a fat troll with a bad hair day."

Lynn and Matti's mother set down her purse and keys on the cherry wood dining table. The rattle and groan of the garage door closing still echoed behind her. "Lynnette! I don't care if it looked like something from the zombie apocalypse. When your sister is trying to express her admiration," Matti snorted in the midst of her fake sobs. "You look past the gift to the thought put into it." Their mother sighed and rubbed her temples. Lynn opened her mouth to explain, but stopped when her mother held up a hand. "No more out of you, I want you upstairs in your room. You realize I've lost count how many times I've come home to you girls squabbling? Matti, you're on dishes duty tonight. Don't think I can't see through those crocodile tears of yours. You did something wrong and you're going to keep doing chores until I get a confession."

Lynn chanced a satisfied smile at her sister before marching back up the stairs and slamming her bedroom door behind her. The lipstick troll on her mirror glared at her as she flopped on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Sisters. Whoever came up with the idea should have been shot.

All was quiet at the Foster Family dinner table that night. Only the sound of metal scraping ceramic filled the void between the three women. It was only when Matti cleared the dishes away that Mrs. Foster finally spoke. "I've been thinking a lot about you two this week. You used to be so close when you were growing up and feel like when I lost your father, I lost my daughters, too." She looked up and those usually sparkling blue eyes seemed dead. Lynn winced inside. "I had an idea a few days ago about how to fix that, but I put it off because I wanted to give you two a second chance. However, something has come up."

In spite of herself, Lynn looked at Matti, who focused intently on the large flower ring on her index finger. This news didn't sound good, and they both knew it.

Mrs. Foster continued. "My boss is sending me to New York for a couple of weeks to further my training."

Matti looked up. "We can take care of ourselves."

Mrs. Foster raised an eyebrow. "That was what I was hoping you would prove to me the past week, but you didn't, so I'm sending you to your Aunt Christina's. Maybe a few weeks with her will help improve your behavior, hm?"

Lynn stood up. "But she lives all the way in Australia! And not even in the cool part! She's out in the middle of nowhere!"

Matti jumped up, too, but she was bouncing on her toes. "Are you serious? Aunt Chrissy? With the koalas in the backyard?"

Lynn snarled. "You would be excited; you don't have a life here like I do."

Matti glared. "I wouldn't call your boyfriend very 'lively', Lynn."

"Girls! Come on! We leave tomorrow. Can we have just one quiet night before then? Or is that asking a lion to adopt a lamb?"

Lynn bit the inside of her lip, but held her stare with Matti for another good minute before whirling back up to her room. She picked up her cellphone to call her boyfriend, but set it down again, too upset to even unlock the screen. She fell asleep before the last tear fell.

Jarring motions brought Lynn out of her nap, but it took a full whack on her head by the window to really wake her up. Nothing but gray skies greeted her view as she looked over the wing of the plane. A rather tasteless chicken dinner sat in front of her, untouched. She never could eat when travelling. Matti lay next to her, still asleep, her own plate scraped clean.

"You're beautiful when you sleep, you know. Except for that red mark on your forehead. And you drooled a little bit, too."

Lynn looked up to the source of the new voice. A teenage boy, he couldn't be more than a year older than Matti, smirked from over his seat in front of them. It was a shame, that smirk ruined his otherwise good looks. Green eyes and spiked blonde hair coupled with what looked to be a swimmer's body. Matti wouldn't be drooling from sleep if she opened her eyes right then. Lynn feigned interest in her cold chicken.

"That's smooth. Do you say that to every college girl you see?"

The boy sniffed importantly. "Just the ones I see sleeping."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Which would include who? Me and your mother? Aren't you a little old for that diaper?"

"Ouch. This one bites! What about your friend over there? She's passable. Does she have a boyfriend?"

Lynn froze as the sudden urge to pounce on the impudent sleazeball hit like a cement truck. "If you knew what was good for you, you'd shut up before you started talking."

The boy opened his mouth, but a huge roll of thunder drowned out his response. Matti's eyes opened and she stretched in her seat. "We there yet?"

Lynn shook her head. "Still over the ocean. I think we-"

The plane rattled, bouncing Lynn and Matti's utensils off their trays and onto the floor. Lynn leaned over to pick them up and when the plane lurched and she felt cold gravy spill across her back. "Ugh! Dang it! This shirt was brand new!"

Somewhere above her, Matti snorted. Lynn sat back up to clean herself off when the seat belt lights blinked on. The plane lurched again and the pilot's voice echoed over the intercom, or, at least, tried to. It fizzed out during "This is your pilot speaking."

Lynn looked at Matti, whose eyes had become as wide as her soda cup, and opened her mouth to say she was sure it was nothing when the plane rattled again, twice as violently as before, and everything winked out. There was a moment that felt like everyone was holding their breath before gravity took leave of its senses. Lynn's chicken dinner flew up toward her face and she ducked just in time to have it splat against the ceiling. Matti screamed in her ear, gripping Lynn's hand until Lynn was certain she could feel blood trickling from nail marks. Thinking about the ocean below, Lynn felt her chest constrict. There was no way she was going to be trapped in a plane while water slowly erased any chance of survival they had. There was a body-shattering crash at the head of the airplane and Lynn swallowed as her nightmare became reality.

In a moment of panic, Lynn slapped Matti, undid their seatbelts, and shoved her sister to the aisle. The plane was virtually empty, and in a moment of insanity, Lynn wondered why that sleazy little brat couldn't have sat somewhere else.

Think of the devil… The boy shoved both Lynn and Matti aside, dashing madly for the emergency exit. Lynn felt something wet in her shoe. There was no doubt now that the plane was sinking. She shoved Matti up the almost vertical aisle toward the boy who was pounding against the exit door. Pushing him aside, Lynn lifted the latch and pushed the door open. The fact that there wasn't a fall out there made her shiver. In his crazed dash for freedom, the boy pushed Lynn out the door and into the ocean. Lynn flailed in the freezing water, images of sharks and other aquatic dangers filling her mind. Suddenly, drowning in the airplane didn't sound so bad anymore.

"Lynn! Lynn! Help! My foot! It's-"

Lynn turned just in time to see Matti's head sink into the water. Taking a deep breath, she followed. Did airplanes always sink this fast? Swimming with all her might, Lynn refused to realize she couldn't swim fast enough. A dark shape floated to where she had last seen her sister. The lights of the aircraft flickered, revealing grey sinews ripping at something. Lynn tried to call out, but only bubbles came from her mouth. Another grey shape swam toward her, and Lynn scrambled for the surface, but not before seeing a cloud of dark red around the emergency exit. Panic and grief fought for control, blinding her vision. Something rock hard hit her head and all went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I do not own Dinotopia. Plot and characters are my own (unless referencing to movie and/or books, then they are Gurney's). See AN below.**

Light burned through Lynn's eyelids. Strange calls of what must have been birds echoed from above. Her skin felt torn and roasted and her head was about to split from pain. Coughing from a parched throat, Lynn opened her eyes and groaned. A wave of cool water splashed over her and she tasted salt. Sputtering, Lynn stood up, shaking water from her arms.  
"Hey, jerk! What's the big idea?"  
A pair of dolphins cackled at her, flipping backward and dancing on the tide. Lynn kicked sand at them and plopped back to a sitting position. The image of Matti in the emergency exit, struggling to escape, the grey fish, the cloud of red, it all washed over her mind like a scratched CD on replay. A few tears dripped onto the sand. Someone nearby was moaning. It took Lynn a moment to realize it was her. Her body ached, her chest ached, she wanted to curl up and die. Matti was her responsibility, a pain in the butt, but family, nevertheless.  
Someone else coughed and Lynn sniffed, her tears pausing as an insane possibility glimmered in the back of her mind.  
"Matti?"  
Lynn scrambled to her feet. The cough had come from the other side of that driftwood. If she could just reach it...  
She stumbled more than a few times, but giddiness kept her moving. When she finally reached the great log, Lynn was laughing hysterically.  
"Matti! You scared me out of my wits! When Mom hears this story, she's gonna... WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?"  
It wasn't Matti spewing sea water on the beach, but the obnoxious boy from the plane. His eyes widened when he saw Lynn glaring at him. Perhaps it wasn't reasonable for her to blame the boy, but reason had left Lynn when she had left the plane.  
"YOU'RE DEAD, YOU OILY LITTLE TWERP!"  
Lynn pounced, biting, kicking, and scratching every bit of flesh she could find. The boy squealed in a most satisfactory manner until a pair of strong arms pulled them apart.  
"Whoa, there. You know, even tyrannosaurs have a sense of honor when they're looking for a fight."  
The boy sputtered, wiping sand from his face. "Yeah, what he said. What is wrong with you, anyway? Can't a guy rest in peace?"  
Lynn snorted, but the new stranger cut in before she could slip her snide comeback. "You two don't look like locals. Let me guess. Horrible crash, dolphins, washed ashore?"  
"Sounds like this happens a lot." Lynn pulled her hair back and twisted it to the side, trying to look dignified while he held the back of her shirt and wishing she had an elastic.  
The new guy smiled as he released them. "Every so often, yes. I'm in the Corp, though, so I see more of it than most. The name's Captain Marek of the Pteros 39th. What might you two be called?"  
"Lynn Foster." She resisted the urge to ask for a search party. She'd seen Matti die. There was no use wasting everyone's time.  
"Cash Stevens, son of the billionaire, Henry?"  
Marek shook Cash's hand. "Sorry. Never heard of him." Cash gasped as if the soldier had slapped him, but Marek didn't notice. "A moment, please, and I'll join you."  
Lynn blinked as Marek turned around, raising his forearm in some kind of salute to the sun. He had a cute butt.  
Lynn shook her head. The salt water was getting to her. "Um, join us where?"  
Before Marek could respond, a huge shadow swooped above them, circling a few times before landing, blowing sand everywhere and giving a shrill whistle. Lynn coughed, waving away sand residue, and stared into the eyes of a creature that should have died out millions of years ago.  
Cash pushed her aside. "Is that... a pterodactyl?"  
The living fossil hissed, it's wings spread threateningly. Lynn gave a weak laugh. She'd never pictured them so... big.  
Marek cleared his throat. "Apex is a skybax. A pterodactylus is maybe the size of my arm. I wouldn't come any closer than that if I were you."  
Cash shrugged. "I'm not worried. If it hurts me, Dad'll just sue you."  
Marek looked at Lynn and raised an eyebrow. Lynn rolled her eyes. As much as she'd like to see this kid's head get ripped off by a sky-thingy, she supposed she ought to do the right thing. "You really think losing you're head is worth a few measly bucks, Cash?"  
Cash stopped for a moment before backing up. "On second thought, I don't want to see your stupid bird."  
Marek leaned in to Lynn, whispering. "Is he always like this?"  
Lynn shrugged. "Search me. But if he is, I'm sure he's a delight at the dinner table."  
Marek grinned. "We're going to get along just fine, Lynn. I can tell." He spoke a little louder. "Apex."  
The skybax approached Marek, placing his beak in the soldier's hand. They stood like that for a moment and then Apex was off, lifting into the sky like a tan and green banshee. Marek slapped his hands together as if brushing off dirt. "Right. It's only fifteen miles to Pteros. Maybe if Princess here gets tired, we can hail a copro cart."  
Cash scratched his head. "What's copro?"  
Marek picked up a satchel Lynn hadn't noticed before. "Dinosaur droppings."  
Cash snorted. "Lynn'll be riding in a poop wagon?"  
Marek shook his head. "I was talking about you, son."  
It was Lynn's turn to snort, but as they started down some unseen trail, it turned into a full-on laugh. Come to think of it, she hadn't laughed in a long time. Of course, it soon became hysterical and turned into tears, but it was nice while it lasted. Marek gave her his handkerchief, but for the most part, he and Cash walked a little ways from her. One to allow her privacy, the other because he didn't care much for anyone's feelings aside from his own. At least, that was how Lynn saw it.  
To distract herself, Lynn decided to examine her surroundings. They had left the beach at least an hour ago and now walked in the midst of a vast savannah. The sun beat on them even more relentlessly than before and Marek passed out a strange fruit from his bag. Lynn removed the peeling like he instructed and bit into its sweet flesh, letting the juices run down her chin.  
"Don't you have any jerky or something in there?" Cash whined.  
Lynn, feeling refreshed somewhat, cleaned herself with Marek's handkerchief and retorted. "We could put you in the bag. Sorry, I forgot to ask, does this juice stain?"  
Marek waved her away. "Keep it. I have plenty. Purple doesn't suit me anyway. What's jerky?"  
Cash laughed. "What are you, an alien? Jerky, dried meat, man food."  
Marek wrinkled his nose. "So that's why you rub me wrong. You're part tyrannosaur."  
Cash beat his chest. "King of the jungle, baby."  
"So now you eat helpless infants, too? Was this man part of a prisoner transport?"  
Lynn just laughed while Cash frowned in confusion. She stopped when another shadow crossed over them. The skybax whistled as it swooped downward, flapping to land upright. A young woman dismounted and saluted Marek and right behind her, her head wrapped in cloth bandages...  
"Matti!"  
"Lynn!"  
The sisters embraced, Lynn fighting back even more tears. "I-I thought you were dead! The shark, all that blood! What happened?"  
Matti laughed. "Shark? That was a dolphin! Would you believe it? It got my foot unstuck, but I think I hit my head after that, 'cause I don't remember anything afterwards."  
"That explains the bandages, you klutz. You never could go in the water without hurting yourself somehow."  
Lynn hugged Matti again until her sister grunted. "Lynn. Lynn! I can't breathe!"  
"Sorry. Oh! This is Captain Marek and of course you remember Cash."  
Matti shook hands with Marek, then Cash. "You've got a lot of explaining to do, buster. You're lucky you unintentionally saved Lynn's life or I'd smack you up the head. You know what? Scratch that."  
Matti smacked Cash upside his head.  
Marek's eyebrows furrowed. "A violent bunch, aren't they."  
His underling nodded. Lynn supposed she was pretty. She wondered if Marek was seeing anybody.  
Hmph. There was that salt water talking again.

**AN: Okay, so a little more light-hearted than before. Hopefully you still enjoyed it. I'm seeing a few readers and would really like to hear from you all. I will reply to your reviews. Don't worry, I won't bite. ;) Just looking for some feedback and would like to get to know you guys better. **

**Thanks a ton! **

**WM**


	3. Chapter 3

The wind picked up, creating little dust devils in the travellers' wake. The sun stubbornly kept away any clouds that would bring relief from its rays, its light reflecting off the red rock under their feet to create the world's biggest oven. Lynn's shirt felt itchy and stiff from sun and salt water. Her jeans felt even worse as they cracked with every step.  
"Ugh. I'm so thirsty I could drink an ocean." Matti wiped her forehead and looked disgustedly at her wrist before rubbing it of on her pants.  
"Never... mention...that stupid ocean...again." It was obvious Cash was taking the heat the worst. Lynn didn't doubt this guy could easily swim for miles, but desert hiking had to be a whole other story.  
Marek shrugged. "Sorry. Bethany and I were on leave or we would have been more prepared. Dolphinbacks come, but not very often. Pteros should be just over this next ridge, though."  
Lynn looked up at the other skybax rider, her golden hair in a long, intricate braid. She didn't seem to be breaking a sweat as she strode ahead of the group, confident and businesslike. Back home, Lynn would have pictured her as one of those New York career women she saw on her mother's business trips. The uniform didn't seem to fit her as well as it did Marek.  
When Marek said, "ridge," Lynn expected to see an uphill rise before looking over the town/city/village, whatever Pteros was. She didn't expect the land to just... stop. Matti almost took one step too many and would have fallen to her death if Bethany hadn't grabbed the collar of her shirt in such an annoyingly non-chalant kind of way. Did this woman ever show any emotion?  
"This way."  
Lynn, not wanting to look down, took the welcome excuse to look at Marek instead, and gulped. "Umm... no handrails?"  
Bethany pulled Matti a safe distance from the ledge and began her decent, Cash and Matti right behind her. Marek watched them go before studying Lynn a moment. "You're afraid of heights?"  
Lynn folded her arms. "No. I have a fear of stairs. What do you think?"  
Marek grinned. "Perhaps if I went with you? I promise I'll catch you if you randomly topple over."  
Lynn pursed her lips, eyeing the narrow pathway. At last, resolving to stop thinking about the horrific possibilities, she barreled towards the stairs. Marek laughed as she leaned hard against the canyon wall, all but shutting her eyes as she balanced over-caution with speed. Anything to get it over with.  
"Whoa, slow down! Don't you want a look?"  
Lynn snorted. "Nope."  
Marek grabbed her shoulder, forcing her to stop. "Just a peek, then I'll get you down."  
Lynn studied Marek' s brown-gold eyes. "If I faint, it's your fault."  
"So be it."  
Marek stepped back from his position next to her and for the first time, Lynn dared to look across a canyon. The sun was just starting to set over the red rock, making the chasm look as if it were on fire. Two stone spires stretched on to eternity in the midst of a crimson clay maw that turned purple about a third of the way down, then became black. Lynn's head began to spin, her knees' strength giving way.  
"Okay, I looked. It's very pretty. Can we go now?"  
It was only a glimpse, but for a moment, Marek looked disappointed. His smile was back in a flash, though, and they continued their downward descent. Matti was smirking when they arrived. "Playing kissy-face with a soldier, Lynn? What will your b-"  
"B-BROTHER? What will our BROTHER say? Wow, Matti, you must have hit your head pretty hard. We don't have a brother, haha!"  
Lynn glared at her sister, who only smirked the more, but remained quiet, thankfully.  
Lynn couldn't say why she didn't want this skybax rider to know she was dating someone. She WAS dating someone, she reminded herself.  
Marek led them to another ledge, this one lined with apartment-sized tents that blended into the scenery behind them. People dressed in peculiar uniforms looked up from their conversations to stare at the newcomers. On multiple overhanging cliffs, troops continued in their training, their captains' voices echoing and mingling with each other. Lynn shuddered as she saw one group disappear one by one over the edge, the sounds of feet scraping stone following close.  
"Lynn and Matti can share a room here, next to Bethany. Cash can follow me to the male apartments. Nest well, girls. Oh, Lynn. I almost forgot. Would you care to join me for noon meal tomorrow?"  
Matti nudged Lynn, a teasing grin playing on her face. Lynn nudged her back, then smiled at Marek. "I'd love to."  
Bethany entered just as Marek left, carrying two bundles. She chucked one at Lynn. "You're clothing. We wouldn't want your soft skin to turn to leather, would we."  
Lynn caught the bag before it hit her face. "Um, thanks."  
Matti was already preparing for a shower. "So, you guys have a phone or something we can use to call home? Mom is going to flip when Aunt Christina calls to tell her what happened."  
Bethany raised an eyebrow. "A phone? Is that a type of bird?"  
Matti's laugh echoed from the clay tub in the other room. Lynn snorted. "That's hilarious. Because, you know, even the most remote places should know what a telephone is."  
"Oh, one of those. If anywhere had one, it would be Chandara. But I couldn't imagine what you would do with such an artifact. If you need to communicate with someone on the island, we use a Postal Bird."  
"So, what, like carrier pigeons?" Matti's voice carried from the bathroom. "I guess if pterodac- I mean, skybaxes, are still alive here, then they could have survived, too. But what if we want to talk to someone off the island?"  
Bethany's expression fell. Lynn's gut fell right along with it. Something wasn't right here. "There is a way to contact our mother, isn't there?"  
"I was hoping the dinosaurs would be distraction enough for you until they could explain the situation in Waterfall City." Bethany clasped and unclasped her hands in front of her. "You see... there isn't a way to communicate with anyone off-island. In fact, I would tell you to forget everything you knew before arriving here, because... Well... because there' s no way off."

Lynn picked at the fruit and nuts on her plate, the words "no way off" echoing in her mind. No way off? How was that possible? Sure, after explaining that she wasn't playing a practical joke, Bethany had told them all about the Razor Reef and the constant storm that terrorized the ocean around the island, but they had gotten in, hadn't they? Logic said there had to be a way out, too.  
A little voice in the back of her head told Lynn that no one leaving the island made sense, too. They hadn't heard of this Dinotopia before. It would be all over the news, travel agencies, you name it. A smaller, two-legged dinosaur sat on Lynn's right, helping itself to a platefull of wholesome treats. It said something to her in a rather growling language, smiling in a content manner. Lynn grinned and nodded as if she understood, then turned to Matti and mouthed, "I'm sitting next to a dinosaur!"  
Matti mouthed back, "I know!"  
Bethany sat across from the sisters, the first either of them had seen of her since they fell asleep the night before. "Morning patrol, not my favorite responsibility." Bethany yawned behind her hand and spoke to the Saurian next to Lynn in its own language. The dinosaur passed the fruit salad. "A bus will be leaving for Waterfall City this afternoon. After noon meal, the captain and I will accompany you to the station." Bethany glanced at Lynn. "It's obvious he finds you interesting, Lynn. I think of him as a brother, so don't you dare hurt him, understand?"  
Matti waved her fork in Lynn's face. "No pressure, or anything, but Beth will probably kick your butt if you mess this up."  
"Thanks, Matti. I'll keep that in mind."  
Lynn leaned toward Bethany. "How do you say 'nice to meet you' in, um, dinosaur language?"  
Bethany raised an eyebrow. "In Saurian? Ak nuj daso ke mook Oei."  
Lynn turned to the dinosaur next to her. "Yeah, that."  
The Saurian smiled. "Ak nuj weet ke mook Oei, kee. Breathe deep, Dolphinback."  
"Oh, um, yep, still breathing. You too."  
Bethany laughed into her plate.

**Disclaimer: The Saurian Language I used is from StarFox, since none of the Dinotopia canon has a set language. I can see a lot of readers. Don't be shy! Tell me what you think! Favorite and Follow to stay up to date! Thanks for your support, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Oh please. People say that about horses, too, but I don't think it's true."  
"Can a horse speak an understandable language?"  
"Well... no. But that just makes it all the better. You can reason with the dinosaurs. Less risk. You said they enjoy their jobs. Why not have them get paid, too?"  
Marek sighed and rubbed his temple. It was obvious he was struggling with keeping his frustration in check. "I already told you. We don't need money to live an abundant life."  
"Yeah. Right. And mammals came after dinosaurs."  
Lynn suppressed a laugh as Cash ran off to bother another Dinotopian and Marek approached her. "A quick question before we leave. What is a 'theme park'?"  
"Um, a place people go to have fun. Why?" Lynn resisted the urge to play with her hair. Why did she feel so nervous all of a sudden?  
Marek's light brown eyes flashed. "Cash thinks he can turn Dinotopia into one. He will learn soon, though. We don't just have fun all the time. Being part of the corp, for example, it's a big responsibility. And the rexes aren't a very happy bunch, either."  
Lynn shrugged, inexplicably tongue-tied.  
Marek turned to her and smiled. Lynn felt her insides melt. "Are you ready?"  
She nodded, turning back to Matti in the tent. "See ya, sis."  
"Uh huh. Have fun."  
Lynn wished she had a mirror. She had a habit of thinking she looked prettier than she really did. And boy did she need a reality check just then. The purple, floral skirt she wore almost dragged in the dirt, but the white blouse was light and breathable in spite of having such long sleeves. A layered amethyst necklace adorned her collarbone, matching the gold hoop earrings and bracelets. Back home, she wouldn't have been caught dead in an outfit like this one, so why did she feel like the most beautiful woman in the world?  
Lynn looked up and caught Marek staring at her. She felt certain she was blushing and quickly looked away again.  
"So. I thought it would be nice to have a picnic on the cliffs."  
Lynn gasped, he wouldn't. Not after seeing how badly she was afraid of heights the day before.  
Marek chuckled at her. "Don't worry. I thought better of it. There's a nice, wide path this way. The view is fantastic and our destination is one of my favorite places in Pteros."  
Lynn looked at Marek's offered hand for a moment, feelings of guilt and of excitement fighting for control, before she accepted. Her tongue still felt glued to her teeth while her heart missed a beat. It was like her first date all over again. She just hoped Marek didn't lose interest and start flirting with another girl. No need to repeat that nightmare.  
"Any other family aside from your sister?"  
Lynn looked up at Marek's question. "My mom. Dad died a few months ago." Lynn mentally kicked herself. Why would she say that? It was certainly an efficient way to place a nice, wet rag on the already struggling conversation.  
"I'm sorry."  
"No problem." Quick. Another subject. ANY other subject.  
"I'm the oldest of five, myself. Four boys and my sister. The brother just younger than me is getting married this year."  
"Congrats." Seriously? One word?  
The trail ran downhill for the next half an hour, much like their conversation. Marek seemed patient enough, but to Lynn it felt like charity.  
The sun lit the canyon walls, unable even at high noon to reach the depths. Lynn dared a glance downward every once in a while, only to feel her knees weaken and look away. After a few failed attempts at getting a rolling conversation going, the sound of rushing water eased the awkwardness.  
Marek visibly brightened. "Almost there."  
The next few steps brought a waterfall into view, shooting from the canyon wall like a giant watergun into a crystal pool that shimmered as if filled with millions of tiny diamonds.  
If Lynn was struggling with her words before, they had completely abandoned her now. She sighed in wonder, forgetting for a blissful moment about nervousness, guilt, and fear of heights. "It's gorgeous."  
"I thought you'd like it." Marek started unpacking behind her, a fetching grin lighting his entire face.  
Lynn knelt to help. "You know, my sister and I came from a desert. This place looks a lot like home. Well, except for the whole hundred thousand foot drop thing."  
"Really? I've always been curious about the Outside Lands. I leaned everything I could from the other Dolphinbacks, but they arrived over a decade ago. Time and activity have started to dull their memories, and it seems that out there, progress waits for no man."  
Lynn looked at the spread before them. "Do you people eat anything other than nuts and fruits?"  
"Vegetables, beans, bread, those descended from the Orient make noodles-"  
A sudden updraft cut Marek off, blowing their picnic away. Lynn shielded her eyes from the airborne dust as the skybax she recognized as Apex landed. He whistled at Marek and, was it Lynn's imagination or did he seem distressed?  
Marek ran up to the winged giant and pasted his beak a moment. His expression had become tense when he looked back at Lynn. "I'm sorry. I have to leave you early. Something has come up. You remember the way back, don't you? Just follow the wide path upward and you should reach Pteros before too long. Again, I apologize."  
With that, Marek mounted and Apex dove off the cliff.  
Lynn watched them disappear before sitting in the dirt. "Just as well." She muttered to no one. "He's way too good looking for his personality to be that deep. Besides, if we get off this island, how would I explain things to Ricky?"

Lynn remained silent as she half-listened to Bethany gave them instructions for the bus ride to the place called Waterfall City. Her mind remained a blank, like it usually did when she didn't wish to participate in something. The mention of tyrannosaurs brought her back, however.  
"Wait, we're going where?"  
"Through the Rainy Basin. It's only for a few hours and only one in five convoys are attacked by carnivores. There isn't anything to worry about."  
Matti snorted. She leaned casually against the apartment wall, but Lynn could tell it was a mask. Her sister was terrified. "Carnivores, huh? Like what? T. rex? Velociraptor? Is this going to be like Jurassic Park? Because if it is, I'm throwing Cash behind me at the first rumbling foot step."  
Bethany picked up a bag of fresh clothing she had scrounged together for them at the last minute. "We bring food to appease them. Much easier than trying to outrun them."  
Matti grinned at Lynn, lowering her voice. "I don't need to outrun the dinosaur, just everyone else."  
Lynn smiled. She felt sick.  
They arrived at the bus station after a short walk. Bethany had told Lynn that Marek was still away on his emergency flight and wouldn't be joining them. Lynn told herself it was better that way. It saved them both from quite a bit of awkwardness.  
Lynn stared at the station they approached. A tall, long-necked dinosaur stood next to a platform, metal armor glinting in the sunlight. A memory of riding an elephant at the zoo popped into Lynn's head and she smiled. Talk about taking the next level. Bethany talked to the ticket master and passed two slips of paper to Lynn and Matti. "Good journey, Lynn, Matti, I hope we meet again soon. Breathe deep, my friends."  
Lynn smiled. "You too."  
Bethany shook her head, blonde braid swinging. "Just... just for the future, the proper response is 'seek peace'."  
"Oh. Right. Seek peace, then."  
Matti ran up a few of the steps before turning back. "Yeah, Beth. Seek peace. We'll call if we get eaten or something."

**Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update. Fourth of July celebration and a little writer's block. :/ Chapter Five will be much faster, promise. Remember to Review and Favorite! Love you guys!**


	5. Chapter 5

Lynn swallowed as the bridge to the Rainy Basin lowered in front of them, revealing a dark, swampy pathway into a fierce-looking jungle. Strange calls echoed from within, sending uncontrollable shivers through her spine. The last couple of hours of their journey had been rather relaxing. Lynn definitely enjoyed the wide variety of landscapes Dinotopia boasted. Everything from the savannah to the mountains and canyons in spite of her fear of heights. They had even caught a glimpse of a sabertoothed cat in the snowy peaks of the Forbidden Mountains.  
"Nuak! Nuak veh ij!"  
The tiniest of voices brought Lynn reluctantly back to the present. She leaned carefully over the "basket" atop the brachiosaurus to see who had spoken. Her eyes widened. A mass of bitty little dinosaurs, at least half of them with large, colorful ribbons around their necks, fidgeted below, seemingly unable to stand still. The bus master leaned over as well. "You wish to cross the Basin, little ones?"  
One of the dinosaurs, this one wearing what looked like a tophat, stepped forward. " 0oj. Kxoho aj u raw xuksxtuo socorhukaed roadw xo'j ad Waterfall City. No suddek ro cuko."  
"Hatchday, huh? Of course, of course. Those of you who wish to ride are welcome, but I'm sure none in your herd are tired. Breathe deep."  
"Run fast."  
"What are they? They're so cute!" Lynn jumped at Matti's voice. She'd been so occupied she hadn't noticed hey sister join her.  
Another passenger glanced at the newcomers. "Hypsilophodons. They will be a great help if we are attacked."  
Lynn shook her head. How could these people be so casual about tyrannosaur attacks? Were they such a common occurrence?  
The brach lumbered forward after a brief pause. Matti returned to her seat. "So they're warriors or something? Oh, wait. You guys don't believe in violence, huh. How can they help?"  
The stranger adjusted his hat, which Lynn could not stop staring at now. It was nothing but a pile of lime green fabric. What was it supposed to look like? "Hypsilophodons are famous for their speed and, for some reason, their high-pitched voices greatly annoy the carnivores. They will make a perfect distraction if we need a quick getaway."  
The guy might as well be talking about the weather. Lynn's heart wouldn't slow down. It was like waking from a nightmare and still seeing creatures in the shadows. Every thud of the brach's feet set Lynn's teeth on edge. She wanted to curl up and hide until they were out of the jungle. A couple hours passed this way, but to Lynn they seemed like weeks. It was almost a relief when the brach stopped and thunderous steps approached from the underbrush. Lynn's teeth rattled and she shivered uncontrollably.  
Matti's voice sounded just as terrified. "Shouldn't we run?"  
The fellow passenger shook his head, his hat bobbling. "Brachs are strong, but speed is their weakness. Running will only ignite the tyrannosaurs' instinct to hunt. We wouldn't stand a chance."  
It was like he was telling them his favorite ice cream flavor.  
Lynn looked to the jungle just as the meanest looking had burst through the foliage. The theropod's golden eyes gazed at them, considering. The intelligence that emanated from them scared Lynn even more than the rows of teeth the size of bowie knives.  
A small voice rose from the swampy ground below, making some of the least-threatening growls Lynn had ever heard. The lethal giant snorted and looked down, shaking his head as if to ward off an ache. He growled and Lynn had to grip the sides of the basket to slow her shaking to a manageable pace.  
They were just talking, she told herself. It was a mere conversation. Someone cut a few ropes behind the basket and something slimy fell on the ground. More theropods emerged from the Basin and the brach continued, but not before one of the hypsilophodons joined them on its back. "Phew! That went better than I thought it would. It was my first negotiation, after all."  
"They put us in the hands of a noob?" Lynn looked at Matti, still uncertain if she should feel safe now.  
The hypsilophodon tossed its head. Lynn guessed from the bright pink bow around its neck that it was female. "I'm sorry if that upsets you. But we should now travel without any more interruptions. The tyrannosaurs honor their agreements."  
Matti chuckled nervously. "Hopefully you were clear in your wording, then."  
The hypsilophodon smiled and Lynn started to relax. This was quite an interesting creature. The eyes, covered in part by a strange horn and flap of skin one could mistake as an eyelid, took up at least a third of the tiny head. The light orange scales were broken up only by a few dark teal stripes on the back, thighs, tail base, cheek, and over the eyes. Lynn sat back and let herself smile. "You're the first dinosaur I've heard talk English. What's your name?"  
The hypsilophodon turned to her, blinking her absurdly large eyes. "I am?"  
The other passenger chuckled. "Dolphinbacks, my friend. They've simply begun to adapt to our ways... Er, in looks, at least."  
"Really? Oh this is an honor! A pleasure to meet both of you! What a treat! Real Dolphinbacks! Oh I do hope your arrival was as traumaless as possible. You didn't lose anyone dear?"  
Lynn remembered her mother and suddenly felt homesick. "Not... exactly. At least, she's still alive."  
Matti fidgeted, biting her lip. "What's mom going to do, Lynn? She probably thinks we're dead."  
Lynn swallowed a desire to cry. "I don't think there's anything we can do for her right now, Matti. We're going to have to figure out some way to contact her."  
The hypsilophodon shifted from one foot to the other. "I am sorry I brought up such a painful subject. Bent Tail says I still need to learn tact."  
Lynn didn't like to see the little dinosaur so distressed. "No. It's okay. We just... haven't thought about the crash since it happened. It could have been lots worse. I thought Matti had died at one point."  
Matti snorted. "Too bad Cash didn't, huh?"  
Lynn grinned. "Be nice. Hey... where is Cash, anyway? Wasn't he supposed to come with us?"  
Matti shrugged. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. Bethany probably pushed him off a cliff for annoying Marek."  
The hypsilophodon blinked. "What a terrible suggestion."  
Lynn laughed. "You wouldn't say that if you knew him... um... what's your name again?"  
"Deepest apologies! I got distracted. I'm Foxii. What are your names?"  
"I'm Lynn Foster. This is my sister Matti. Here, let me scoot over and you can sit with us."  
The other passenger made room and Lynn felt a twinge of guilt. "Nice. Been traveling with you for the past few hours and I still don't know your name."  
"Beauregard Blakeney, at your service. I'm a historian from Waterfall City. Just coming back from Canyon City, investigating the Sunstone Crisis that happened about a decade ago. I want to write a book. We must learn from these terrible events if we are to avoid repeating history."  
Matti leaned forward. "Cool. What was the Sunstone Crisis?"

Lynn awoke to Foxii nudging her shoulder. "Trust me, Lynn. You aren't going to want to miss this."  
Lynn sat up and stretched, positive there was a red mark on her cheek from leaning against the basket for so long. The brachiosaurus rounded a bend and the sight before them took Lynn's breath away. "Whoa!"  
A city of a hundred cultures perched atop a mass of roaring waterfalls. Lynn recognized Mayan, Egyptian, and Indian architecture, but with her limited knowledge, couldn't identify the others. A number of strange hang-gliders sat across the chasm between them and the city. Lynn didn't see a bridge.  
"Um... how do we get there?"  
Foxii pointed to the gliders. "They will take us. It's a great ride. You'll love it!"  
Matti laughed. "Not Lynn. She hates heights."  
Foxii wilted. "Oh." She immediately perked up again. "That's okay! Here, hold my hand."  
Lynn did as she was told, but her stomach felt like it was about to implode. A moment later, a peace came over her. Her stomach relaxed and her chest felt warm all over, like someone was invisibly hugging her. "Wow. How did you do that?"  
Foxii grinned, her half-beaked mouth creating a funny smile. "I don't know what you're talking about."  
They approached the hang glider and the pilot tipped his hat. "Good afternoon, ladies and gents. What a fine looking bunch we have here. Hatchday celebration?"  
"0oj. Loho ujkiko erjohlukaed, mo weet mud." Lynn assumed it was Bent Tail who spoke, the hypsilophodon in the tophat.  
"I wish your kin the best. The first five of you come with me. My friends will take the rest."  
Lynn, Matti, Foxii, Beauregard, and another hypsilophodon entered the glider. It looked exactly like a canvas skybax. Another dinosaur, Lynn didn't know what kind, sat in one seat that looked a lot like a bicycle. Another seat sat next to it. Lynn, still grasping Foxii's hand like it was a lifeline, found herself able to lean on one of the canvas walls. As soon as everyone was settled, the pilot and the dinosaur peddled off the cliff and the group was airborne. Foxii looked over the edge, her large eyes glittering. Lynn glanced a few times, but decided not to push her luck.  
The glider swooped over the chasm before beginning to circle the city. Lynn allowed herself a small smile as the mist from the waterfalls sprayed her face.  
Matti laughed. "Okay. If this is what Marek and Beth get to do all day, I so want to join the Corp."  
The pilot chuckled. "An honorable desire, lassie. If it hadn't been for a handicap since birth, I'd be in it meself."  
Lynn shook her head and opened her mouth, but a loud snap interrupted her. The glider bounced.  
The strange dinosaur hissed.  
"Well that's not good." Said the pilot. "Hang on, my friends. We're in for a bumpy landing."


	6. Chapter 6

Lynn clung to the sides of the skycraft. Unable to hold Foxii's hand any longer, full panic set in, but she couldn't scream. The canvas skybax spun out of control, hitting a stone wall behind a waterfall and soaking all of its passengers. Lynn sputtered and leaned over the side, praying they would land, dead or alive, soon. The plane crash had been bad enough with its swiftness. This one was taking way too long.  
Something swooped to them and a wing lifted. Another swoop, and the aircraft stabilized. Two more, and they landed gently on a runway. Lynn collapsed, her body limp with relief. Matti ran out of the vehicle, practically skipping. "That was so cool! You guys are awesome!"  
Lynn looked around for a moment. Beauregard sat in a crumpled state, seemingly just coming around. A dark bruise decorated his forehead. But where was Foxii and her friend?  
Lynn tried to stand, but her legs refused to move.  
"Need a hand?"  
Lynn looked up into a familiar pair of brown eyes and smiled. "Are you stalking me?"  
"Stalking? Like a raptor? I don't think-"  
Lynn sighed. "Nevermind. You wouldn't get it."  
Marek shrugged before taking Lynn's hand and pulling her into his arms as if she were weightless. "Thatch, this man's head needs a poultice. That's your area of expertise, I believe."  
An older man stepped away from examining Matti for injuries and chuckled. "Whisking pretty girls off their feet again, Captain?"  
Marek rolled his eyes. "Just do your job, Thatcher. Rescue is no place for idle gossip."  
Lynn wondered a moment what other girls the older man had meant before returning to her scan for Foxii. The other hypsilophodon appeared from the other side of the glider wreckage, its large eyes as wide as they would go. "A boy ran away from the Galley. Foxii is chasing him but she's too small to catch him by herself, even though I think he's injured."  
Lynn pushed away from Marek's arms and took off in the direction the little dinosaur pointed. Her boots squished on the stone pavement, a cool breeze sent a chill up her spine, but she ignored it. She had a feeling this stranger was tied to the glider accident somehow. Everything logical told Lynn there was nothing to worry about, but that nagging feeling hinted at danger. Not entirely sure where she was going, Lynn tried to navigate streams of people and saurians alike along with jungles of sauropod legs and ceratopsian horns. Musical calls echoed in the city square combined with the constant rush of water rapids and the everyday hubbub of conversation. Lynn paused a moment before a small, long tail disappeared around a corner.  
"Foxii! Wait!"  
Lynn dashed after the little dinosaur, turning into an unusually empty alleyway. Just as she suspected, Cash stood at the far end, facing off with the tiny hypsilophodon, her beautiful ribbon now torn to shreds.  
Cash waved something shiny and Lynn's heart went cold. "I'm not a bad guy, you little gecko! Get away from me!"  
"Foxii, back away. Everyone's safe. He didn't hurt anyone then. Don't make him hurt someone now."  
Foxii's tail swung from side to side. "I just want to know why. He could have killed everyone in the galley and I like everyone who was in that galley. I don't like it when someone doesn't answer questions."

Lynn blinked. It had been so long since she'd heard anything remotely close to an accusation that hearing it from the innocent little Saurian took her aback.

Cash looked at Lynn. "You bring your little lizard friend to heel, or I'm going to sue you so hard your great-grandkids are going to be paying through their noses!"

Lynn crossed her arms and snorted. "On second thought, let's tie him up and donate him to the next caravan crossing the Rainy Basin."

Foxii winked at Lynn and smirked. "The Theropods haven't eaten a human in generations. They probably would think it was a treat."

"You guys are so bluffing." Lynn turned back to Cash, whose face had gone white in spite of the cool tone of his voice. "There's a law against violence. Marek said so."

"Actually, it only says that weapons are enemies, even to their owners. And it seems that you have a weapon, Cash."

Lynn jumped at Marek's voice as Apex lowered himself to grab Cash's arms and hoist the teenager into the sky. Marek shook his head. "Stealing is one thing. Deliberately putting the lives of others at risk is another altogether. Hopefully he realizes his wrongs and comes back to join us."

Lynn bit her lip to prevent a snide remark. Marek looked sincere. A favorite quote of her mother's spilled from her memory. _If you can't say anything nice, don't say anything at all._

Melodic chirruping erupted from Foxii. From the grin, Lynn figured the hypsilophodon was laughing. "You humans are much too gullible. No offense meant, but do you think he really thought we were going to feed him to tyrannosaurs?"

Marek took a stern expression. "Threatening others, even in jest, isn't the Dinotopian way, Foxii."

"Maybe." Lynn grinned. "But it says something about his character when he thinks everyone else is just as devious as he."

"Lynn! You've got to check this out! This city is awesome!"

Lynn sent Marek a quick, appraising look, there was obviously more to the man than she'd first seen, before joining Matti in the streets, Foxii trailing her closely.

**Note/Reviews**

Sorry this took so long, guys! Our computer broke down and, as you can tell by the shortness of the chapter, I'm experiencing some major writer's block, lol.

Anyways, _reviews!_

keacdragon - Glad you're loving it! Hopefully I can get in more. I know where I want this to go, I'm just having trouble getting there, if that makes sense, haha!

PredatorOfTheDaleks - Yes, I definitely plan on finishing. Like I said, computer problems plus writer's block equals big posting gaps, lol.

So glad you guys have joined me! Can't wait to get to know y'all better!


End file.
